The Epic Saga of Lloyd and the Evil Dragon
by crazy alligator
Summary: Fluffly family moment with Kratos and Lloyd, and Anna at the end. Lloyd is pretending to be a mighty warrior, and Kratos can't help but think of a time when he himself occupied such a role. A birthday present for THE TOM HANKS EXPERIENCE.


So, this is a birthday present for my good friend THE TOM HANKS EXPERIENCE. If you wish to join me in celebration, go read (don't forget to review) some of her fics :D That'll totally make her day ;D Anyhow, this is just a little family fluff, mostly with Kratos and little Lloyd. Hope you dudes enjoy!

The Epic Saga of Lloyd and the Evil Dragon

Loud metal clangs from the kitchen caused Kratos to start, and the red-haired man promptly made his way into the aforementioned room. Stepping in cautiously, his eyes widened as they landed on his son, the tiny three-year old adorned in various kitchen utensils.

"Look, daddy, I'm a mighty warrior!" he shouted happily, a bright smile splitting his face. A colander rested atop his head, smashing his gravity-defying hair as brown spikes stuck out of the holes, one of his hands grasping a wooden sword as the other gripped onto the handle of a pot cover, using it as a pretend shield. Kratos couldn't help a smirk from spreading across his face, as he watched Lloyd jump around the kitchen, growling and making explosion noises. In his search for 'armor', the young boy had also inadvertently littered various other bowls and pots across the floor.

"And what adventure is our young warrior embarking on today?" Kratos asked his son, moving farther into the kitchen so he could pick Lloyd up and twirl him in midair. The small boy giggled uncontrollably, answering between laughs,

"I'm gonna fight the evil dragon and save the princess!" Kratos's smile widened as he set his son down, beginning to pick up the discarded kitchen items.

"You know, that's a little like me and mommy's story," said the child's father, opening up cabinets to replace the things that had been yanked out by Lloyd. The brown-haired 'warrior' gasped, his eyes going wide.

"You rescued mommy from a dragon?" he asked in disbelief, mouth still agape. Kratos chuckled, patting the toddler on the head, before explaining further,

"Not exactly. But I did save her. I rescued her from a horrible place where bad people were performing terrible experiments on her." Lloyd gasped again, this time in horror, his expression saddening as he pouted in concern.

"Is she okay?" Kratos smiled warmly at Lloyd's compassion, lifting him up once more and taking the Colander from his head, not surprised that his son's hair sprang back to its normal spikiness immediately.

"She's fine now," answered the older man, walking into the living room with Lloyd and sitting the both of them on the couch and tickling the little one relentlessly, causing more giggles to spurt from his mouth.

Not a moment later, there were jangling noises outside the door, and then it opened, revealing Anna, whose face was almost entirely blocked from view by the two large grocery bags she was carrying. Lloyd jumped up at the appearance of his mother, wiggling out of his father's arms to run over to her, eyes bright and shining.

"Mommy, mommy!" he cried. "Daddy said he saved you from bad guys! Did he really?" Anna was surprised by her son's statement, but chuckled at it nevertheless, setting down the paper sacks so they could see each other.

"Yes he did, Lloyd. Daddy's a hero." As always, she wore a tender smile towards him, patting his head affectionately.

"You were daddy's princess!" cried Lloyd cheerily, jumping up again and running back into the kitchen, words of 'I'm gonna rescue a princess one day, too!' reaching his parents' ears. He was no doubt going to look for more things he could use for pretending.

Anna's gaze turned on her husband, happiness still present on her face as she decided that she didn't need an explanation-she understood well enough what was going on. The two shared a smile, both sure that Lloyd would one day make a wonderful prince charming.

END

Well? I hope everybody liked it, especially my buddy THE TOM HANKS EXPERIENCE. Hopefully my limited knowledge of TOS hasn't made me screw this up too much :D Tales of Symphonia is owned by Namco. All comments are appreciated and loved!


End file.
